shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeid
Strictly no editing ' '''Property of Jcy1998 ' '''Jeid (ジェイド, Jeido)is a pirate and the first mate. He is also a cook and a fighter. Appearance Jeid is a young man of average build with pale skin, short red hair and purple eyes. He is spotted with a scowl on his face most of the time and sometimes eating food. His casual attire consist of a dark red sleeveless shirt with a turtleneck worn under a white open shirt, a pair of black pants with a brown belt and black shoes. He wears a couple of dog tags too around his neck and wears a black hairband when he cooks. Personality Jeid has a rebellious and ill-tempered demeanor. He hates to be boss around because of authority as well as being surrounded by loud and noisy people. He is hard to impress, mostly because he doesn't bother or doesn't care about other people's skills. Jeid seems to be a sadistic. He enjoys hurting people, usually those who opposite him and watch with pleasure as they suffer before killing them violently. He used to kill anyone who annoys him and because of his temper and violence, is unable to make friends. Despite his attitude, Jeid knows who to attack and who not to. He kept clear of Marine Admirals and World Nobles, leaving the area if possible. He tries to avoid a fight he can't win but takes on with his full power if he has to. At times of desperation, Jeid would not hesitate to play dirty during a fight, reflecting on his strong will to live on. Aside his bad reputation, Jeid enjoys to eat and also has good cooking skills because of that. He likes to eat food that fits his surroundings such as a steam bun during the winter or a Popsicle during the summer. As someone who loves food and cooking, he hates it when people waste food or complain that his cooking is no good because he spent years trying to perfect even a single recipe. Jeid wishes to sail the sea to find recipes or special ingredients but is unable to find a crew that is willing to take him. He thought that find a crew would be easier than to make one, not knowing if anyone is willing to join him. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Jeid possess a high level of hand to hand combat and Martial Art skills. His style of Martial Arts mostly consist of Karate, Judo and many other different styles combine together to form stronger attacks or defenses. It is noted that Jeid's style of combat requires his body to be quite flexible and him to be fast and strong than an average person. Jeid would normally discard his opponents of their weapons unless it is attached to them. *Nikuman (肉まん, Steam Meat Bun): Usually as a joke. Jeid stuffs his opponent's mouth with steam meat buns, forcing them to eat or choke. This attack is mostly used when Jeid wants to escape or to distract his enemies. It does not really do any harm, unless the steam buns cause his opponents to choke. Physical Strength Due to his Martial Arts training, Jeid is stronger than an average person. He is capable of punching a hole through a wall, break someone's bone or simply send someone flying through the sky. Comically, Jeid is able to lift a boat over his head or crush ice in his hand out of anger. He is shown to be able to swing an anchor around with ease and the strength in his legs allows him to leap far distances as well as to run very fast. Agility Jeid has fast reflexes and is able to dodge attacks quickly and swiftly. This is also due to his flexible body and usually attacks back quickly after dodging. He don't usually get hit during a battle, but getting distracted easily can cause him to lose badly. Endurance He is said to have an armor body and mind, not flinching or showing pain after receiving wounds. He does sometimes however, when he gets attack or hit for no reason. Jeid is able to survive attacks that wound normally kill a normal person. He has better resistance of heat, being a cook and self assume to play with fire all the time as a kid. Also being able to run through fire and live after crushing to the ground from a high height. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Jeid loves to eat, but he came from a poor family and could not affort enough food for everyone. As a child, he used to steal a lot from local shops and fight with the other children for insulting his father who has a weak body and could not work very hard. Jeid's mother was a talented cook and the person who taught him how to cook. He instantly fell in love with cooking and wanted to sail the sea in search of special ingredients. One day, Jeid's father fell very ill and died shortly afterwards. He overheard from a couple of men that they poison his father's food, resulting in his death. Enraged, Jeid tried to take revenge for his father only to be beaten up. He live only because the men see him as a child. When he went home, Jeid promise his mother he would become stronger and that he would leave home to further his cooking skills. He left his mother and hometown at the age of seventeen but not before beating the men who killed his father. Character Design Major Battles Quotes Trivia *Favorite food is steam meat buns. *Sambō-Kōjin is actually base on a Japanese mythology. The God of fire, hearth and kitchen said to be violent much like Jeid. *Wants to know how a Devil Fruit taste like. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page y-- Category:Pirate Category:Cook Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Fighter